MFI Get High
by NamesCat
Summary: What would happen if the three oldest of the flock got drunk? Read to find out! Two-Shot! FAX Please review, I mite edit later on! T for a few words
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, but I do own this plot!**

**Hope ya'll like! I might edit this soon 'cause I don't like it. But o well Enjoy!**

Max POV

I was watching the younger kids in the living room while Mom and Ella were away to visit someone for a week, who I had no idea whom, when I heard singing coming from Fang's room, really high-pitched, slurred singing. Okay… I got up just as Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge started cracking up.

"What are you guys laughing at?" I asked before heading to the hallway.

"Let's just say we had a plan Max. A very fun plan," Gazzy breathed out while he was rolling on the floor laughing. This was just getting weird, I thought as I opened the door to Fang's room. I spotted Fang and Iggy dancing around the room with Coke cans littering the floor while the stereo was blaring Z-100.

The boys were screeching out the lyrics to "Hot N Cold" when I asked, "What the hell are you two doing?" They stopped singing and looked at me with extremely huge grins splayed across their faces, even Fang was grinning like crazy and that's just creepy. Fang walked over to me and pulled me into the room with his hand around my waist. Now this is weird. He picked up a Coke from his desk and handed it to me. I popped it open and chugged it down.

I don't know why but I danced and sung along with the guys as they began singing, more like screeching in high voices, and dancing again. I laughed at how high they looked.

Then Fang pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "You are so damn hot Max."

For some reason, I answered back, "Your pretty smokin' yourself sweet thing." Then we started messing around again. The younger kids came into the room ans fell on to the floor laughing again as Fang and Iggy were grinding.

"M… Max!" Angel called trying to calm down her laugh attack but failing.

"Yeah sweetie?" I struggled out as I sang/laughed.

"We did something to Iggy and Fang's Cokes." I immediately stopped laughing as everyone else continues except me. "We put crack in their Cokes." Angel said while laughing.

Where the heck did a six-year-old get her hands on crack? How did she even know what crack was? _I hid it when I went into town with Fang_she said sweetly in my head. I decided to let it pass, this was too funny to to bother and my mind couldn't seem to focus on anything. I felt Angel take out my sapphire sidekick, but didn't bother to ask her what she was doing.

Just as she put my phone back in my pocket, Fang spun me around and started grinding with me. This was sooo weird but I went along with it as my body had a mind of its own. He probably wouldn't remember this so I just went with it. This was actually fun even though it felt kinda sick, I was laughing the whole time. After the song was over, he spun me around and looked at me with a wide smile on his face.

"So, Max." he said in a seductive tone. I didn't even know he had that kind of warm, silky voice. "Will you marry me?" If I said the moment was weird before, I was mistaken. This is weird, extremely weird.

As I said before, he wouldn't remember this and plus, I drank the Coke too, I said, "Sure," in a flirty voice. I know, Max + flirty = the world has ended. His smile widened and he spun me around like those fancy dancers.

"I was thinkin," he said excitedly. "Maybe we could go get married on a beach in Los Angeles. You wear a white and blue bikini and I'll wear black trunks? Then we go for our honeymoon, have one or two kids and we live a happy ending? Whatdya think?"

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Fine with me," 'cause he wouldn't remember any of this later. He gave a "Woot!" and kissed me passionately on the lips.

Iggy yelled, "Yahoo!" and slapped me and Fang on the back and said, "You two better'd invite me. I gotta have front row seats!" By the way, Iggy did get his eye sight back.

"You got it Ig!" Fang exclaimed. We continued to dance, sing, and mess around the whole night.

Day After

Geez, why does my head hurt so much? I thought as I woke up. I felt warm and comfortable, yet, I opened my eyes. I saw Iggy sleeping on the floor with a Coke can in his hand, and Fang in the same position, same thing with me only thing was, my head was on Fang's chest and his hand was on my stomach. Okay… What happened last night? I noticed that Fang's room was pretty much messed up too. Then it came to me, Why was I in Fang's room in the first place? I got up. Fang's eyes opened too at my movement.

"Wha?" He asked groggily, his hair was messed up too. When he saw me and Iggy he seemed to awaken. "What the hell are you two doing in my room?" he asked as he kicked Iggy's foot. He just groaned and rolled over.

After seeing that Iggy wasn't going to wake up he turned to me, "Why are you in my room?" I just shrugged.

Fang POV

I awoke from an odd, but awesome dream where Max was wearing a white and blue bikini, I was wearing black trunks, and we were getting married on a beach, when I felt the pillow I was holding move. I was about to fall back to dreamland when I spotted Iggy lying on my floor and Max sitting with a confused expression beside me. Her beautiful, brown-streaked blond hair was tangled. I kicked Iggy so he would wake up and asked, "What the hell are you two doing in my room?"

Iggy just groaned, "LeaMeAOn." Well that's what it sounded like at least. I turned back to Max when it was obvious he wasn't going to wake up.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked her and she just shrugged. Just then Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel walked into my room smiling like angels. My room is popular this morning isn't it?

Angel simply walked over to Max, pulled out her sidekick and looked through it. What is she doing?

"You'll see Fang," she responded with a smile. She flipped the phone around to show me and Max. I felt my face burn up and saw that Max was in the same position too. The picture showed the three of us grinding, Iggy in the back, me in the middle, and Max in the front. Awkward much?

"What did you three do?"Max questioned Angel. Gazzy was shifting from foot to foot, Nudge was twirling a strand of her already wild hair and Angel was just smiling down at us, who were still on the floor. Iggy finally awakened.

"Well," Nudge started off. "WesortofputcrackintotheCokesyoudrankandyouguysgotdrunk!" Nudge exclaimed, seeming eager to get it over with.

That explains all of this. Good thing nothing got out of hand.

"You what?!" Iggy yelled as Nudge and Gazzy looked down at their feet while Angel was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Just then, I remembered what I told Max last night. Oh crap. I hope she didn't remember that.

"Fang? Why are you all red?" Max asked, then turned red herself. I guess she remembered too. Looking at us, Iggy seemed to be struck with the memory too for he started cracking up.

"Iggy, I wouldn't be laughing. You're the one who wanted a show," Max shot back and Iggy immediately shut up and started to become a human tomato.

At that moment, Max's phone rang. Her ringer sounded peculiar. Shoot! I recognized the singing form last night. Max's new ringer happened to be the three of us singing "Hot N Cold." She ignored her phone and Max, Iggy, and I looked at the three younger members mischievesly. They were so going to pay…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_At that moment, Max's phone rang. Her ringer sounded peculiar. Shoot! I recognized the singing from last night. Max's new ringer happened to be the three of us singing "Hot N Cold." She ignored her phone and Max, Iggy, and I looked at the three younger members mischievously. They were so going to pay…_

_**Max POV**_

I put up mind blocks as I thought _Hmmm… What shall I do to torture these three?_ I shared a knowing glance with Fang and Iggy and all three of us were up and outside of the room, with Fang taking a key out from his pocket and sticking it into the knob, locking the three youngsters inside. This gave us enough time to think of a plan, with mind blocks up of course.

"Okay, Fang, Iggy, put up your mind blocks so we can come up with a plan," I said.

I turned to look at the two, Fang was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking like Mr. Cool and Iggy was rubbing his hands together before he gave an evil laugh. "Bwahahaha!"

"Okay…" I said slowly. Did Ig still have some crack in his system? We stood outside the door but far enough so the kids wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Maybe we could take the sidekicks your mom gave us and drop theirs 'accidentally' while we're flying way high up?" Iggy suggested making air quotes when he said "accidentally."

"That's a good idea, but there's one problem. What's Mom going to say when she finds out the phones she spent so much money on just happened to fall accidentally in a highway?" I asked, pointing out the only obstacle in the way.

"Good point," Fang murmured quietly. "Maybe we could take Nudge and Angel's laptops and Gazzy's Wii and 'threaten' to stuff 'em in the stove?" Fang stated his idea, now being his turn to use the air quotes. Then the obvious struck me; Fang said a long, not life threatening sentence for once! I smiled at the thought and Fang and Iggy were looking at me like I was an idiot who broke out of rehab.

"What's up with you?" Iggy asked, I just shook my head putting on a normal face, but smiling widely on the inside, Fang did that to me sometimes. **(If anyone has any idea why, besides the chance that I might like him, please speak up.)** We sat/stood there in the quiet hall, deep in thought.

"I got an idea!" I exclaimed into the minutes of silence as an idea zoomed into my mind. "You know how they drink the chocolate and vanilla milkshakes like there's no tomorrow everyday? Maybe we could put some Valium into a few milkshakes, that way we're not giving them illegal drugs and we can get back at them. Whatdya think?"

The boys took in the information, probably picturing Angel, Gazzy and Nudge slamming accidentally into the walls babbling nonsense. Just then, I remembered when I was on Valium. I looked up at Fang for a moment to see him if he remembered too and right then, he looked up at me smirking, I guess the I-hope-he-forgot thing didn't work out so well. Iggy and Fang both looked up and nodded, Iggy smiling like a moron while doing so.

"Do you guys think I could put a somewhat harmless bomb into each of their rooms tonight?" Iggy asked, looking like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"We could probably use all three of our ideas today, that'll make it a huge paybackfest," Fang suggested casually. I could just picture the three, being tortured time after time the whole day. The three of us nodded to each other with smiles on our faces, well Fang had a smirk but it still counted! This was going to be awesome.

**_Fang POV_**

On the outside, I was silent as usual, but on the inside, I was cackling like a freakish hobo who found a dollar in their box in an alley in New York City. **(AN: Sorry hoboes! Lol)** The plan was to let them out then act like locking them in my room was their punishment. We'd wait till they asked for their daily milkshakes and Max would put the memory-filled Valium into their milkshakes and Iggy would serve the shakes to them as usual.

After the three were sober again, we'd grab Angel and Nudge's laptops and Gazzy's Wii and stuff 'em in the oven in front of their very eyes. Iggy was going to make some bomb that was suppose to make a whole bunch of lights that looked like flames but would not deal any damage, just cause pre-made ashes to spread all over their stuff.

Finally, we would each take one of Iggy's bombs, that he would make also, and place them in their rooms right before the kids went to bed. The bombs wouldn't cause much damage, just send black stuff everywhere in their rooms then shoot small, red and orange fireworks into the air that'll write a message saying "You got owned! ~MFI"Of course, we would think about other topics so Angel wouldn't get suspicious.

Me, Max, and Iggy came from our positions in the hallway and up to my bedroom door. I unlocked the door and let the kids out. The three of us stepped back with smirks on our faces and Max said, "Did you guys like your punishment?" Angel, Nudge and Gazzy just said stuff like "piece of cake" or "no big" and went back to the living room to watch TV.

About an hour later while the three of us were up in Max's room listening to music and just talking or relaxing, Total and our victims came up.

"Can we get our milkshakes now?" Angel asked, well, angelically. We just groaned as if getting up was the hardest thing in the world while on the inside, we were jumping up and down in excitement, well I was, I don't know about Max and Iggy.

Me and Max walked in the back, with Iggy leading the way and the younger shouting out their usual flavor choices. I was so caught up in my version of what'll happen that I didn't notice Max stick out her leg and trip me, Max being a few inches away from me didn't help much either. **(If your confused on why she has that effect, check out what I did yesterday, that completely explains what goes on in my teenage, avian-human mind)** My breath was knocked out of me when I fell on to the floor.

I got up on my knees and looked up at Max, she was laughing, the sound filling the air like the twinkling of morning bells. I pretended to look annoyed for her sake, her laugh was good enough of an award for me.

"You okay Fang? You looked kinda out of it," Max breathed out while her laughter died down. I just shook my head, feeling a smirk naturally fit into its place. Once we arrived down the stairs, the two of us found the three younger ones lazing around on the couches, watching _Chaotic_ on I'm guessing _Fox 5_, their normal routine on a Saturday morning. They had no idea what they had coming.


	3. MEGA MUCHO IMPORTANTE

Hi everyone! I know! I know! I promised I'd update this thing AGES ago! Most likely you've dumped it aside and been like "Oh she is never gonna update this piece of junk, might as well cross it off my alert list." I don't blame ya, i would too. But for those of you who are actually still reading, please PLEASE do the following:

~ I have lost all train of thought for this story so I'm not feeling the "vibe" anymore.

~ As a result, I need ideas. Thus, PLEASE subit your ideas as a review and I shall check em out. And if I do use your thoughts, I shall underline or make your line, lines, or ideas stand out from the rest of the story (I'll probably bold it, italiscize it, underline it, or put numbers next to it and make a key at the bottom of the page).

~OR you can send in a full chapter as a.... I think they're called PM's (I ddint wanna putt hat without the apostrophe lol) . Thus, I will give you full credits. If I add in my own snippits, all of your self-made chapter shall be importantized. Refer to what I will do for the ideas if you do not know what I mean.

Okay! So, whoever is willing to participate to help with the FINAL chapter of MFI Get High. Feel free to do so. I WILL give anyone who contributes credit and even those who suggested.

**WARNING**: For all suggestions please make sure it uses details from the two other chapters, including the bomb, the valium, etc. THANKS


End file.
